


Burning on My Lips

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Nyx was supposed to have a date with Ignis, but of course he stupidly signed up as part of the auxiliary force for the next Glaives mission. Will the cancelled date ever happen?





	Burning on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP folder for so long. I think it's time to finally upload it.

Nyx Ulric is many things. He's a competent fighter, a self-sacrificing idiot, a decent enough cook, a loving son and brother, a good friend.

Right now, however, Nyx Ulric is none of those things.

Right now, Nyx Ulric is just fucking tired.

“Kill me, Crowe,” he groans. His head is pillowed on his crossed arms upon the table, his beer forgotten and dripping condensation onto the worn wood.

Crowe laughs. “I _can_, but I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to do that.”

“Ugh.” Nyx straightens up and combs his fingers through his braids in frustration. He grabs his beer and takes a huge swig. “I’m just so tired of dealing with all these fucking MTs and daemons all the fucking time,” he grumbles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

This time, Crowe snorts at him. “Well, you weren’t supposed to be in this deployment but you went ahead and volunteered yourself anyway so I really don’t know what you’re complaining about.”

Nyx narrows his eyes. “Luche would’ve been red paste on the Ostium Gorge if I hadn’t been there.”

“Someone else would’ve stepped up, Nyx,” Crowe says. “You don’t have to do everything yourself.”

“I _know_ that. It’s just that I --”

Crowe cuts him off. “You know what I think you need?”

“A vacation in Galdin Quay for two whole weeks?” Nyx says with a wry smile.

“Oh yeah, sure, everybody needs that,” Crowe shrugs. She times his next statement just as Nyx is throwing back his bottle, and she says it with a teasing grin. “But I meant sex.”

Nyx spits his mouthful of beer. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Crowe grins. “I swear, Nyx, you need to forget about your hero complex for a while and just get a good dicking. Or give someone a good dicking, whichever works for you.”

“Crowe, you’re one of my best friends.” Nyx closes his eyes as if praying for divine intervention. “You're like a sister to me. So please, for the love of Ramuh, please don’t talk to me about my sex life ever again.” 

“You mean your lack of it! But seriously, though, when’s the last time you got laid?”

Nyx falls silent. He's neither a virgin nor a prude -- far from those, in fact -- but these days, casual sex has lost its appeal to him.

All because he is, among many other things, charmed by Ignis Scientia.

They'd met through the joint training program of the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard, matched for sparring because of their affinity for daggers and magic, and all it took was one sparring session.

Nyx hadn't been expecting much, especially since he had years of experience over the younger man, but he'd been surprised by the level of talent and raw power behind Ignis's lithe frame. Graceful and quick, calculating but also spontaneous, confident yet self-aware. It didn't hurt that he looked good, too, with sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

Astrals, Nyx had never been captivated this quickly by anyone, man or woman. He'd chased Ignis after that round of training, to ask when he'd be free to meet over coffee. 

“I'm an extremely busy man, Mr. Ulric,” Ignis had said, a tiny little smile curling his lips. “But I can make time for you this Friday at four.”

Nyx had grinned then. “You got it, gorgeous.”

The details of the Ostium Gorge mission had come the very next day and Nyx had stupidly signed up as part of the auxiliary force. He'd sent a hasty apologetic text to Ignis, and that was all he had time to do before he had to be pulled away for battle tactics.

His phone buzzed a couple of times during the heat of the action, and Nyx had desperately wanted it to be Ignis. He hadn’t had the heart to check, not even now that he’s been back for more than 12 hours.

“Oh shit,” Crowe's voice cut through his reminiscences. “There's someone, isn't it?”

“What? No!”

“Ooh, touchy much? Means yes, when it comes from you,” Crowe wiggles her eyebrows. “Who is it?”

“No one!”

“Nyx?” says another voice from behind them. “Is that you?”

He turns automatically towards the voice, and the surroundings blur like a romantic cliche. “Ignis. Hi.”

“How long have you been back? I was worried when you didn’t --”

Crowe’s eyes light up in delightful mischief. “Well,” she says, prolonging the word. She slaps her thighs and stands up. “I’m bushed so I’m gonna head home. Please see him home safely for me, huh, Ignis?”

“Oh. Yes, of course, I…”

“Bye, Ignis. Bye, Nyx. Practice safe sex!”

Nyx, who just took another mouthful of beer to steady his nerves, catches himself just in time before he sprays Ignis’s perfectly pressed and tailored trousers with spit and Galahdian dark ale.

“Shit, fuck, sorry, Ignis. I --”

Green eyes look at him with faint amusement. “Let’s get you home, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Holler at me on
> 
> Tumblr: @raidelle  
Twitter: @raidelle3573  
Discord: raidelle#3573


End file.
